


Two Evils

by agaybaddie



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Office Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, brief mention of non-con, the L word occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaybaddie/pseuds/agaybaddie
Summary: Gracing his palm against the top of Hoffman's shoulder, it soon rolled down and snuck under Hoffman's arm and around his waist. Strahm pressed up against the larger man, sighing softly with his nose in the crook of Hoffman's neck.It wasn't couple-ish and gross if he did it in his sleep, he thought.





	Two Evils

Tracing his finger along the other man's shoulder blades, Peter Strahm found himself stuck. And this time it wasn't because of work, it wasn't because of Jigsaw-- well, it sort of was. But he didn't like calling his secret lover by the name he'd grown to despise so much, even if he'd earned it. Mark Hoffman had always been a rather peculiar man, someone Peter always had loved to hate, and despite all the signs pointing him in the same direction, the good hearted Strahm refused to believe that Hoffman could've been a killer. And when the answer had come knocking on his door, it was quite literally like a punch to the face. The knot in his stomach hadn't loosened since that night when he found out. It seemed to curl itself into an even more elaborate knot with each night. And maybe it was because he laid next to the man he was supposed to turn in, to lock away behind bars, the man he was supposed to hate, the man he'd been looking so _long_ for. He didn't like to say that he got a lot of sleep- how could he sleep with all of this on his conscience?

A sudden twitch in Hoffman's left shoulder pulled Strahm out of his thoughts, and quickly his hand found its way under the warm blanket instead of resting against his skin. He knew Hoffman didn't like it when they shared such intimate moments- it made it all too couple-ish and gross, in Hoffman's own words. Yet he'd never established himself what it was that they had. Perhaps he didn't need to, yet Strahm found himself wondering whether or not he was gonna get left behind once Hoffman got what he wanted. Strahm had his suspicions, but didn't dare to ask- last time he did Hoffman had forced his cock into Strahm's pleading mouth, telling him over and over again that they weren't in love. Strahm agreed. They were more than that. More complicated and sad, with crazy written all over the two of them. They were two unbalanced evils pinned against each other, one worse than the other.

Strahm laid onto his side again. Hoffman's breathing had returned to normal, and he was fast asleep, if he'd even woken up in the first place. Strahm's racing heart had calmed down and his hand had snuck up from its hiding spot underneath the blanket. This time his fingertips danced up Hoffman's spine, drawing circles across his sides and eventually coming to a halt at his shoulder. There was a faint scar there, almost healed enough so that it couldn't be seen anymore. Strahm had stared at it many times, pondering where it came from. Hoffman rarely ever talked about his scars. Strahm liked to think it was because they brought back memories he didn't like, rather than considering the fact that Hoffman just didn't want to open up to him. Gracing his palm against the top of Hoffman's shoulder, it soon rolled down and snuck under Hoffman's arm and around his waist. Strahm pressed up against the larger man, sighing softly with his nose in the crook of Hoffman's neck. _It wasn't couple-ish and gross if he did it in his sleep_ , he thought.

First then, Strahm began to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day had moved slow. Peter had woken up alone, Hoffman's usual spot beside him already cold. He always left early. Strahm did agree that it would look strange, should the two of them arrive to the precinct _together_ though, so he told himself that it was necessary. After a quick stop at the local coffee shop, Strahm had pulled into the parking lot around 10 a.m. He had been dismissed from working on the Jigsaw case, and a part of him was thankful. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his mouth shut much longer regarding everything that he now knew. This meant that he had a lot of paperwork to finish up on, something he had post-poned for at least a week by now. Strahm wasn't a sitting-in-the-office kind of guy. He needed the rush of the crime scene, the kick of following up on new leads- he and Hoffman had a lot in common in that sense.

The silence in his office came to an abrupt stop when his office door flung open late in the afternoon, and barging in came Hoffman. Peter practically fell out of his chair and scrambled up on his feet before Hoffman could make a mocking comment about it, yet Peter's gut told him that Hoffman wouldn't have done that even if he would've had the time. He was _furious_. But he never picked fights at the precinct, well, not up until now. As Hoffman slammed the door shut behind him, Peter made the mistake of opening his mouth.

"Really? You're gonna raise a lot of suspicion doing thi-"

"Do I look like a give a fuck?"

Hoffman's voice rumbled like thunder, and Strahm almost whimpered underneath his penetrating gaze. Walking around to the front of his desk, Peter avoided looking in Hoffman's direction as he angrily paced around the room, never taking his eyes off of Strahm. He looked like he was about to tear his own hair out, and knowing Mark, it wouldn't have shocked Strahm if he did.

"Care to tell me why I'm now a suspect in the Jigsaw case?" Hoffman finally spoke, eyes glazed with a sort of madness Peter hadn't seen in anyone before.

"I don't know," his voice was weak and pathetic, yet he continued. "You know I'm off the case." It wasn't any use in trying to defend himself - Hoffman had already made up his mind.

"Which is _exactly_ why you would go against me!"

Hoffman was standing only a feet away now, and Strahm leaned back against his desk for some kind of physical support. He wasn't sure his legs would carry him for much longer. Forcing himself to meet Hoffman's eyes, he inhaled a sharp breath. The faint smirk on Hoffman's lips was enough to tell him that he could practically smell the fear that radiated off of Strahm's trembling body, and Peter felt naked, exposed and vulnerable. Hoffman closed the distance between the two of them, surprisingly calmer now, as he welcomed himself in between of Strahm's legs that immediately parted for him. Two large hands grabbed onto Strahm's thighs, earning a whimper mixed with a soothing moan, as Hoffman slid him up onto the desk.

"You know I wouln't do that." Peter finally dared to speak, eyes glued to Hoffman's.

"Oh, do I?" Hoffman purred and licked his lips, tilting his head to the right as he studied Peter's face. His thumbs went around in circles on Peter's thighs, teasingly inching closer to his groin. He didn't even need to take his eyes off of Peter's to know what he was doing; that frustrated Peter more than he liked to admit. The man was so precise with everything that he did, knowing just how to hit the right nerve... Peter hated it.

Without another word, Hoffman pulled the other man close in a quick movement and thrusted his own pelvic up against Strahm's growing erection. It was a fun game for Hoffman, despite it being _so_ easy to get Strahm going. He earned a deep sigh in return and chuckled, before his lips connected with Strahm's neck. Thrusting his hips and biting deep marks into Strahm's skin, Hoffman could hear the other man fighting back the urge to moan. He could feel him growing more desperate with each movement, hands now up on his chest, tugging at his clothes.

"M-Mark..."

"Are you about to beg already? That's a new record, even for you." Hoffman ran his teeth up against Strahm's ear, his hot breath making Strahm squirm underneath him.

Strahm couldn't even bother trying to come up with a remark at Hoffman's teasing words. Instead, he grabbed a rough hold on Hoffman's dark hair and managed to pull him back for a moment to meet his eyes. "What if someone walks in?"

"You're not that popular, Pete." Hoffman grinned, before he took over control again, this time flipping Strahm around and forcing him to bend over across his desk. "And as long as you keep it down, no one will hear a thing." He whispered the words into Strahm's ear, a promising tone in his voice, as his hand had began working on undoing Strahm's trousers.

Closing his eyes, it didn't take long before the air hit his now bare legs and two wet fingers had welcomed themselves inside of Strahm. He bit down on his bottom lip and curled his hand into a fist on top of the table. It took everything in him to not make a sound about how _good_ it felt, how good _Hoffman_ felt inside of him-- he couldn't wait to feel his whole cock.

It was so easy for Hoffman to get what he wanted, because Strahm gave it away without him needing to ask for it. And Strahm loved the sex, loved the affection and attention, loved the way Hoffman seemed to care so much for him when he obliged. How caring he _could_ be. But he knew that no matter how good it felt, it would change the second their clothes came back on, the second Hoffman left him alone with his thoughts again. It would then remind him of how dirty he felt, how wrong he felt for letting himself be manipulated into,..-

"Fuck!" The intensity of Hoffman's cock suddenly entering him made Strahm yell, the thoughts he'd just had gone with a snap. He slammed his fist onto the desk, quiet moans erupting from his mouth as Hoffman moved inside of him. He was slow at first, but began to pick up the pace within just a minute. Soon Strahm was moving his hips along with Hoffman's, their bodies becoming one. Strahm could feel a hand wrap around his throat, and first then noticed how much noise the two of them were making. But the pleasure he was experiencing was something he'd never felt before, and the thought of making it stop was non-existent in his mind. Hoffman's hot breath was right in his ear once again, pressing sloppy kisses against his skin as he fucked him, harder with each thrust.

"You're my good detective," Hoffman purred into Strahm's ear, his hand tightening around his throat. Strahm was close now, and pushed his hips back against Hoffman's cock, desperate for a release. It was clear that Hoffman didn't have long either, and Strahm wanted to cum with him. He leaned his head back to get a glimpse of the beautiful face that was so adamant to hide from him. _I'm your good detective._

As if Hoffman had read his mind, Strahm could see a smile on his mouth out of the corner of his eye, and the following words that hit him made him feel like he was flying. "God, I love you.."

That was all it took for Strahm to release, and arched his back in complete ecstasy. Seconds later Hoffman grabbed Strahm's hips with both of his hands and whilst digging his nails into Strahm's pale skin, he orgasmed as well.

Strahm hadn't yet moved an inch when Hoffman quietly pulled his throbbing cock out of him, and proceeded to get dressed. This time it was Strahm who smirked when he finally stood up on a pair of shaky legs and grabbed his trousers.

"What took you so long?" Strahm asked and Hoffman looked up, a confused look on his face at first, but he quickly caught on to what Strahm was talking about. Looking away, he simply huffed in response as he carelessly tucked his shirt back into his trousers. Without another word, he left Strahm's office. And for the first time, Strahm didn't feel miserable watching him go.

 _> i love you too._

_> > (read 5:42 p.m.)_

End.


End file.
